


Fiesta de Egresados

by Kikinu



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Linces y compañía salen a festejar que finalizaron el colegio y Ryan se despierta con una gran resaca y un compañero de cama. "¿Que mierda hice anoche?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta de Egresados

Ryan escuchó el estridente sonido de las aves del otro lado de la ventana. Las maldijo interiormente, sintiendo como su cabeza dolía demasiado. Y entonces, con los ojos aún cerrados, se hizo la pregunta que jamás creyó que se haría.

-¿Qué mierda hice anoche?-

Despegó sus parpados lentamente, para volver a cerrarlos rápido al sentir como los rayos del Sol le quemaban los ojos. Se removió molesto en la cama… y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien a su lado. Y que ese alguien lo estaba abrazando.

Aún sabiendo que los malditos rayos del Sol lo torturaría, abrió ligeramente los ojos, notando que el brazo de ese alguien era totalmente moreno (y que definitivamente no era un brazo femenino). Tragando saliva se giró levemente, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sereno y dormido de Chad Danforth.

Sonidos de alarma estallaron en su cabeza. Echó un rápido vistazo a la pieza, viendo que al menos estaba en su cuarto. Aliviado se comprobó que ropa interior tenían ambos, aunque seguía alarmado porque ropa interior era lo único que tenían.

Quiso gritarle a Danforth que saliera de su cama, pero sabía que al hacerlo tendría que pedir o dar explicaciones. Si el caso era el primero, no estaba muy seguro de querer escucharlas. Si el caso era el segundo estaba perdido, porque los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaban siendo borrosos hasta desaparecer.

Volvió a mirar a Danforth, que seguía plácido en los brazos de Morfeo (y con él en los suyos). Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras y sus realidades diferentes, despertar con ese pedazo de hombre abrazándolo le hubiese fascinado. Pero a la vista de que estaban en esa situación luego de una noche borrosa, la situación le daba pánico. Porque ¿qué tendría que decir cuando Danforth abriera los ojos? ¿"Hola"? ¿"Qué mierda haces en mi cama"? ¿"Fuera de aquí pervertido"? Rogando que el moreno no se despierte, Ryan intentó reconstruir la noche pasada.

Recordaba perfectamente como había ido junto a los Linces, Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, Kelsi y su hermana a celebrar que ya habían terminado el colegio. Recordaba, también a la perfección, como Balyor y Danforth traían un montón de bebidas alcohólicas. Recordaba beber con moderación, pero al ver que todos (incluidos su hermana, la tímida Kelsi, San Troy y Santa Gabriella) veían cantidades exorbitantes, y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, recordaba comenzar a beber mas de lo debido.

Y allí comenzaba a volverse borroso.

Tenía noción de haber bailado desaforadamente con Kelsi y de haber visto como la Santa pareja dorada de East High se iba completamente ebria de allí a hacer cosas muy posiblemente no tan santas. Podía ver en su cabeza fragmentos de una conversación con Sharpey en la que ella le decía algo como que no la esperara despierto esa noche porque se iba con a casa de Zeke Baylor. Lo anterior a que todo se pusiera negro, eran los ojos marrones (e increíblemente brillantes) de Danforth.

Se desesperó al ver que no podía recordar ningún hecho más relevante (exceptuando el hecho de que su hermana posiblemente volviera con novio y desvirgada). Nada que le dijera cómo había llegado a su casa, su cuarto y su cama junto a Chad Danforth. Finalmente se dio cuenta que si quería respuestas tendría que despertar a su compañero de cama. Tomó valor (y un suspiro) y sacudió suavemente a la segunda estrella del equipo de básquet.

-Emmm… Danforth…- Nada- Danforth- Dijo un poco más fuerte. Mismo resultado- Chad- Su nombre de pila tampoco funcionaba- ¡Chad!-

El grito hizo que el moreno se sobresaltara, incorporándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor desorientado. No fue hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Ryan que pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Ho- Fue todo lo que pudo articular Danforth

-¿Ho? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?- Preguntó Ryan- ¡¿Quieres decirme que rayos haces en MI casa, en MI cuarto y en MI cama?!- Chilló el menor de los Evans

-¿Tú no recuerdas nada, verdad?- Preguntó el moreno, demasiado pálido y asustadizo para el gusta del rubio

-¡¿Qué se supone debería recordad?!- Gritó histérico Ryan, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir como una fuerte punzada le azotaba la cabeza

-Pues… ayer bebimos bastante- Comenzó Danforth, lo cual al parecer de Ryan era una pésima forma de empezar, porque solo vaticinaba malas cosas

-¡Saltéate la parte en que tú y tu amiguito Zeke trajeron más alcohol del que deberían, que eso ya lo recuerdo!-

-¡Tranquilízate!- Como respuesta solo tuvo una mirada furiosa de parte del rubio, Chad suspiró apesadumbrado- Bueno, luego de un rato, cuando ya todos estaban muy bebidos, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse… calientes- Ryan abrió los ojos sorprendido- Jason, completamente borracho comenzó a preguntar quiénes eran vírgenes. Ahí salió a la luz que Gabriella y Troy se venían acostando desde hacía tiempo- El rubio murmuró un "lo sabía!" por lo bajo- Y que Zeke era completamente casto, y que Kelsi ya lo había hecho con Jason y…-

-¿Kelsi no es virgen?- Preguntó anonadado el dueño de casa, Danforth negó

-Y bueno, las cosas comenzaron a subirse de tono. En un momento Troy y Gabriella anunciaron que se iban a un hotel a… bueno, te imaginas. Eso solo hizo que aumentara la temperatura. Taylor y Martha se fueron con un par de chicos y Kelsi y Jason desaparecieron. Quedábamos algunos Linces, tu hermana y tú. Entonces tu hermana le dijo a Zeke que…- Danforth se detuvo, mirándolo sin saber si continuar o no

-Sigue, me imagino lo que debe haber pasado- Dijo apesadumbrado el rubio, su compañero asintió

-Sharpey le dijo a Zeke que si el quería ella le enseñaba todo el kamasutra. Zeke, que siempre estuvo enamorado de tu hermana, le dijo que si y bueno… te imaginarás- Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, en la misma posición que hasta ese momento, semi incorporados en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Hasta que pareció que Danforth encontró valor para seguir- Quedábamos muy pocos. Yo estaba sentado en un sillón, no había bebido nada porque era el conductor designado- Ahí Ryan comprendió por qué su acompañante recordaba todo nítidamente- Y entonces te sentaste a mi lado y… y comenzaste a hablarme al oído- Ambos se ruborizaron, con la diferencia de que Ryan estaba aterrorizado de lo que hubiese hecho la noche anterior- Y estabas tan bien. Tan… endemoniadamente sexy- El rubio no podía creer que el otro hubiese dicho eso- Y-y el ambiente estaba tan… tan condenadamente caliente. Y me hablabas tan cerca y-y… y nos besamos y… ¡por Dios besas tan bien!- Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Ryan sintió como repentinamente la temperatura subía unas centésimas

-¿Y entonces?-

-Me dijiste que tus padres no estaban. Entonces vinimos aquí- Solo entonces el menor de los Evans reparó en las prendas de ropa desperdigadas en el suelo de su cuarto- Y nos besamos… y-y nos quitamos la ropa y… y- Danforth se detuvo, algo agitado

-¿Y…? ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?- Peguntó en un hilo de voz histérico Ryan

-Pues… no paso algo realmente. Es decir…- El moreno (sumamente ruborizado) hizo un gesto con las manos- Tú sabes… nada. Estabas completamente ebrio y no hubiese estado bien que pasara algo. Entonces nos acostamos y… bueno. Eso-

Se quedaron en silencio (nuevamente). Ryan sentía como de apoco los recuerdos retornaban lentos y perezosos a su mente. Los dos egresados de la East High evitaban el contacto a toda costa, hasta que Danforth se levanto de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa (vistiéndose en el proceso).

-Creo que debería irme- Dijo, cabizbajo y avergonzado

-Espera- Lo detuvo el rubio, levantándose también. El moreno lo miró interrogante- No pasó nada porque yo estaba mas borracho que una cuba pero, si hubiese estado sobrio…- Se miraron unos segundos- ¿Hubiese pasado algo?-

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Entonces Ryan pudo ver en los ojos de Danforth un destello de intuición. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba besando desaforadamente a Danforth y quitandole las pocas prendas de ropa que se había vuelto a colocar. Cayeron en la cama con pasión mal contenida y deseo voraz.

-¿Tú no salías con Taylor?- Atisbó a preguntar el rubio, entre beso y beso

-Nos dimos cuenta de que a ella le hacía falta algo, para que a mi me atrajera- Rieron- ¿Tu no salías con Kelsi?-

-Todos lo confundieron, es solo mi amiga- Y allí terminó su profunda conversación

Porque ahora si terminarían lo de la noche anterior.


End file.
